


Maybe Another Chance

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Another's lost chance brings painful memories to the surface for Mulder.





	Maybe Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Maybe Another Chance

## Maybe Another Chance

### by Jenna

> TITLE: Maybe Another Chance  
>  AUTHOR: Jenna FEEDBACK: Worshipped, adored and cuddled! SPOILERS: Trevor  
>  CATEGORY: Angst; Mulder POV  
>  **RATING: PG**  
>  DISCLAIMER: Fox/Carter/1013...lucky bums. ARCHIVE: After-The-Fact, MiJ, Ephemeral and Gossamer. Anywhere...please let me know first.  
>  SUMMARY: Another's lost chance brings painful memories to the surface for Mulder.  
>  AUTHOR'S NOTES: Written for the Trevor post-ep challenge at After-The-Fact.   
>  WEBSITE: <http://jennasxffic.tripod.com/>
> 
> * * *
> 
> "What did he want?" 
> 
> "Maybe another chance." 
> 
> Those words reverberate through my brain, and haunt my every thought. Their meaning so clear, yet hidden behind my life of guilt of losing Samantha. I so badly want and need to hear those words now. 
> 
> I know I failed miserably in my responsibilities as an older sibling, and that I am not worthy of the forgiveness I often seek. Of course, Scully disagrees with me constantly on this fact. I know Samantha would have too, if I could have found her by now. 
> 
> My mother loves me, but I feel she only tolerates me because I am now her only child. We rarely communicate with one another, and I feel saddened because of this. I often wonder if things might not have been different if Samantha hadn't been taken from our home that night. 
> 
> My father, the one person who could have given me so much in those three words, chose to keep quiet. How much different would he have been if Samantha had been in our lives? Could he have given me the love I thought I deserved? I can still hear him mutter in one his common alcoholic stupors, "What do you want, boy? It's all your damn fault she's gone. You realize that, boy? Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" 
> 
> As I sit in my office chair with my head held low, the tears flow freely down my cheeks. I hear the creaking of the office door, I quickly wipe away the tear stains on my face knowing that Scully will be worried if she sees me crying again. 
> 
> I answer his question in my head, wondering if he can hear me wherever he is and if it really even matters now. "Maybe another chance. Maybe that's all I wanted." 
> 
> -The End-   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
